


Blue Is Our Royal Colour (And We Are Proud Of It)

by fuwafuwallen



Series: A Captain and A Knight [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, aka im back with another dumbass headcanon nobody asked for, hes the only link with blue tunic, what if his tunic is made of warriors scarf haha jk unless, wild is having issue with his tunic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/pseuds/fuwafuwallen
Summary: Wild wondered why his tunic was blue.
Relationships: Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: A Captain and A Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Blue Is Our Royal Colour (And We Are Proud Of It)

For his life, Wild remembered wearing the Champion's Tunic.

At first he had only been a regular knight, a fellow soldiers of troops under the direct command of King Rhoam. He equipped himself in Soldier's Set; a helmet for skull protection, a symmetrical metallic pauldrons on each shoulders, vambraces and gauntlets to secure both arms, a combination of greaves and sabatons which looked heavy for his legs, but he found no problem to soldiered onwards. A fabric bearing the Hylian crest on the breastplate and to the way down of the sticking chainmail, and leather belt strapped around them for the resting place of his longsword on his back.

Wild didn't remember his age when he enlisted himself in an army, he would like to believe it was quite a young age though. Looking back then, all those shining armour set should be oversized and devoured his height almost completely. Wild had no idea why he managed it, not that he had any memory for the answer anyway. All he could only focus was the sense of duty, and the silent oath he pledged to the Hyrule Kingdom.

The royalty recognized his worth, and Wild was promoted into the rank of a Captain within relatively short time. Not much had changed with the way he dressed except for the helmet which was nowhere to be seen. He knew it was risky move, but it was one of the things he could took into account to differentiate himself, a Captain, from the rest of the soldiers that was the troops under his care.

Wild had vague memory of saving the Princess from the madness beam of a Guardian during their road trip, thus earned the attention from the King himself and placed him under the position of the Royal Guard.

Wild, for the lack of better word, was dumbfounded at the sudden weight shift of his uniform.

The head that was vulnerable before was covered with cap, and by Hylia how was it easy to move around compared to his previous helmet. The overall blue and red attire was dignified and made of lightweight materials and never Wild ever dressed himself in something both stylish and practical. The white boots and gloves also a fine blend of style and able to function properly. He was well-aware that this came with a price, bound to the bone-deep duty to protect the royal family.

Wild found himself engaged with the Princess more, accompanying her in each of social events she was scheduled to attend, watched her at respectable distance (they were nowhere close, she need not his presence, a hint of sadness glint upon her eyes─all the restriction from her research). He felt more of a servant than a soldier knight he was before.

Wild knelt before the Princess and now wearing all blue.

Today was the ceremony where he would become the Princess appointed knight, four Champions watching over the pair. They were all blue as well in different arrangements. Mipha flung it over her shoulder and to the way down like a sash, with Daruk almost in the same mannerism albeit more centered to the chain, both earning cross-shaped on his chest. Urbosa wore it like a skirt and Revali has the fabric draped around his neck akin to a scarf. Each of them decorated with the symbol of their respective Divine Beasts each Champion must wield against Calamity Ganon, and solely given by the King to individuals who have won the respect of the Royal Family of Hyrule.

Wild wore the blue tunic with pride.

Until he wasn't.

To say that he lost the respect to the Champion's Tunic would be an understatement. He was still proud as he ever was, but ever since he discovered the remains of the past Heroes' tunic (he was surprised that they were still pretty decent to wear and befitting of his size too), Wild felt a pang of doubt bubbled inside his heart. They were all green, and he was the only blue, and he felt a strange sense of identity crisis of being left out and the only hero different than the rest of them. When he found the Island Lobster Shirt though, he was filled with renewed hope.

Until he wasn't.

Standing among the other incarnation of Heroes reminded him of the sinking feelings that making its way back to his chest again. The difference between him and the all-green tunic surrounding him was so striking that Wild wanted to distance himself from the rest of the group. Sure he had couple of set stored inside his slate, he could always wear them, but Wild mostly wear it when it all came down to necessity. And the black Hylian Hood could only done so much to dimmed the sky-blue colour radiating from his Champion's Tunic.

Sure, most of them weren't all green to begin with. Four probably had the most vibrant of them all, given by how there were four different colours decorated his attire, yet including his white sleeves and brown leather gauntlets and boots. Legend had the most funny clothing than them, the bottom set was akin to a skirt than anything else, and he doubt he could differentiate his red tunic with the colour of blood (he hoped the Veteran hid no injury through it, though). Time secured himself with nothing but gold armor from head to toe, and it reminded Wild of his early knighthood. And Wind's shirt was nearly identical to his like how he remembered wearing them back then, and the exact feeling of renewed hope surfaced again.

But it all broke down when Wild learned of their origins, when he questioned the topic under the campfire.

“Where did you all get the green tunic from?”

Sky started the topic first as the others seem to be curious of the origins of this green tunic as well, as Sky was most likely their predecessor if his relationship with the Master Sword was anything to go by. He told him that this was the uniform of his year in Knight Academy, adding that the senior students get yellow tunic and so forth. Wild wondered if there ever be blue tunic in one of the many years.

Despite the multicolored tunic, Four also started his journey wearing classic green. He told him that he never had a cap and all, a partner joined him and gave him a green cap as a parting gift. It remained that way through his second adventure. By the time his journey ended, he decided to tailor new from scratch, making it the multiple colour he was wearing now. He didn't tell the reason why.

Time also stated that due to living his childhood as a forest child, he had been given green tunic to match the surrounding nature. It stayed that way until adulthood to the way his journey ended. It has only been recently that he clad himself in full armour and despite his looking age, it didn't weight much for him.

Being a Veteran who underwent many adventures than he could count, Legend probably the most familiar with the green tunic more than the rest of them. So much that he got bored by the uniform he proclaimed as 'It's The End Of The Fucking World Again' tunic and decided to wear completely anew. Wild wondered why was he still keeping the dyed cap. Looking again at his pink streaks again though, Wild probably knew why.

Wild could probably said that Wind was his last hope, but even the Sailor declared that he set off with yet again green tunic. His tone held somewhat displeasure though, and Wild pry no further. The only thing he mentioned afterwards was how he felt happier wearing this one, and the statement made Wild felt slightly better as well. Wind preferred blue to green, and the youngest was nowhere ashamed of the colour.

In conclusion, they all started with Hero's green tunic despite the recent clothing they wear now.

None of them ever started with something as blue as him.

Except for one person that Wild had yet to ask.

“Warriors,”

Wild called, and the man straightened up from his seat. His ears perked up at the growing volume of steps and turned his head to see Wild approaching him from behind. An eyebrow raised for silent question as he followed the Champion's movement who promptly took a seat on the log beside him.

The first second was silence, and Warriors knew better than to force him to talk.

“Why is your scarf blue?”

The next question was something he never prepared to see it coming.

Warriors had been observing how Wild acted lately, shifted at measurable distance from the rest of them and would mostly put on his hood everytime, extending it to the point Warriors was afraid it might tore up. The conversation earlier was still recorded within his mind, how the knight peculiarly so jittery at their responses and would sometimes clutched at the edge of his tunic like there's unwanted dirt. Warriors was observant, he would not let the slightest of details slipped from the edge of his vision.

That and how he could come off at the implication he was given.

Does Wild not like his blue tunic? Because it made him different than the others and questioned his qualification as a Hero?

Warriors had always been the brother figure for the rest of the group, but ever since he had learned that he had a successor, _Hylia he really had a successor_ , he felt protective towards him. And now knowing Wild had done nothing but false accusing himself over a simple matter such as colour, Warriors experienced a pang of hurt and he's not about to let this one stand.

“I may or may not have started out like you.”

He began, and already Wild was quick to snapped his head up at him with the unspoken _you did?_ lingering between them. Honestly Warriors didn't know, and he hoped for the latter statement. But now learning that Wild was his successor and was a fellow soldier and actually experienced war (a war, the very least thing he wished for was for his companion to experience war and it was all his fault), it was most likely for them to be summoned by the same sense of urgency of the outside world. One second you were just training in the yard and the next thing happened was a sudden declaration of war.

(He heard stories of how most of the Links started out their journey by waking up. They have been given time to sightseeing their hometown and prepare themselves with supplies while chatting with neighborhood. Warriors sometimes envy them. Hylia would never give him such luxury, after all.)

He nodded, “To be fair, I had a vision of myself whenever you wear the soldier's set. It reminded me of my own, back then before my Captain promotion. I marched through Hyrule Field with nothing but them, putting myself equal to the other Hyrulean Army.”

Wild frowned, pondered in thought, eyes uncomfortably shifted from the Captain to the dying embers in the fireplace in front of them. It was disquieting to think his predecessor started off his journey in similar pattern to him, or should he say, vice versa. The journal didn't provide much information to strengthen their legacy evidence, and Wild wondered whether it was the right thing to learn furthermore or not. Discovering new things, specifically when it involved the mess arrangements of his memories, never bode well into his liking, after all.

Warriors casted a side glance to the knight, worry evident for his condition. He knew the Champion had loads of mind to deal with, nonetheless he proceeded more answer.

“Soon after that, I got my promotion as a Captain and the title of Hero. Impa gave me the Hero's Clothes, and I accepted. I grew up hearing stories of various heroes wearing green tunic, so that was to be expected. But then Zelda also gave me the scarf, it was blue, and I was taken aback.”

Wild saw how his hand hovered around the blue scarf on his neck and stroking it in a gentle mannerism, rekindling within fond memory. The firelight flickered weakly; creating shadows on his face that made his expression hard to discern, but Wild could just barely saw the way Warriors' eyes softened and he caught thin smile from the dimmed surroundings.

“I was well aware it was there to serve my title, to distinguish myself from the regular soldiers and for my troops to recognize me better on the battlefield. The vibrant blue was a living reminder for that.”

“Still, it was blue...” Wild managed out a mumble.

“Yes, it _was_ blue. I thought the colour wouldn't match well with all the greenery I was wearing, or if my men ever made up a commentary of the mismatch and I have to put up another appearance to maintain.”

“But you know, Wild?” Warriors fully turned at him. “I wouldn't trade this colour with any other else.”

Wild mouth gaped open at the sheer determination in front of him, the flicker of flame reflected on Warriors' eyes added emphasis to the atmosphere and Wild could very much dumbfounded at the scene.

“Even if it's black?” like how he tried to hide with his hood, Wild left that unspoken.

“Even if it's black,” Warriors stressed in his tone. He unclasped the scarf and rested it on his lap, attention was once again broke from him. “I was proud of this, I really do. During the war, my scarf wasn't even designed like this. It resembled of a scarf more and has paler color much like your tunic. It was after the war ended and I had requested Zelda's permission to modify my scarf longer into cloak-shaped as of now.”

Wild hummed, immersed in the explanation. The Captain keep calling it as a scarf but it resembled of a cloak more than anything, and that was the reason why, Wild supposed.

He snapped open from his thoughts as soon as he felt something bundled up around his neck. It was warm. He realized it was Warriors' scarf draped around him, as his predecessor smiled down at him.

“Blue is our royal colour and I am proud of it.”

* * *

_Blue is our royal colour and I am proud of it._

Wild couldn't tore his thoughts away from the last night's conversation. The statement keep repeating on his mind and Wild was overloaded with much confusion. What did Warriors mean by that? And why was he able to put up so much pride in it? _Why couldn't he bring himself in the same feelings like him?_

The group of Heroes were back again at Wild's Hyrule, specifically, Hateno Village. They were scattered around for various reasons. Sky and Hyrule were stocking up supplies to the nearest store while Time and Twilight were gathering some information about the abnormality of monsters. The younger ones, Wind and Four, decided to sightseeing around and played with the childrens, the rest of them were simply overcome with boredom and decided to tag along.

Wild could see in the distance how Warriors was being dragged by Wind to keep him company and he couldn't help but chuckled.

Seeing his brothers doing peaceful things like this always managed him to put up a smile.

“You don't want to join them, Link?”

A voice chirped beside him and Wild nearly jumped. Knowing it was only Flora though, he settled down, expression gradually relaxed again.

“I'm fine,” Wild breathed out, eyes scanned over the peaceful scenery of Hateno Village.

Flora hummed, she sat down next to him and for a moment no one talked, letting the comfortable silence hung around them. Flora knew Wild was never quite a talker, to which he was grateful that she was never as demanding as before. Sometimes they spoke the language of silence.

Though in Wild's case, his mind was yet again overwhelming with questions. There were things he wanted to ask Flora, mainly about the tunic and everything, but afraid if it might come off too offending. She was living her life as a researcher, never wanted to be treated as a Princess again, that much he knew. But even the so-called feral and wild child was still as self-deprecating as ever, the knight etiquette engraved bone-deep even with his lack of memory.

Wild afraid it might take them back to the knighthood ceremony, and Flora to view him as the living reminder of her failure. He was afraid that their friendship might shatter into total strangers again.

But then he remembered Warriors case with his Zelda, how the knight didn't hesitate to ask for modification of his scarf and she complied. And she was a Queen and Warriors had no problem at all. Wild pondered for a moment, _he might as well ask..._

“I, uh,” Wild sputtered out, that mannerism caught her attention more than anything. Flora turned to him and blinked, head tilted as a show of childish curiosity. But she spoke nothing yet, offered him silent encouragement, and for that Wild was yet again grateful.

“Do you...” he managed out, twirling at the tip of his tunic before faced the maiden albeit with uncertainty. “Do you know why you chose the color blue? When you made the, uh, Champion's Tunic?”

Uncomfortable silence overwhelmed him, and Wild's heart sank.

“Like, why wasn't it green... or something?”

Silence sang its song, and Wild could very much wanted to disappear right now.

“I'm sor─”

“No, you're alright, Link,” her reply came a bit rushed, guilt evident in her wordings. She sighed in resignation, slumped in her own seat. “Sorry, I was just... reminded of my Father. He told me to make the Champion's Tunic, and I don't really think much back then other than to comply with his order.”

Ah. The King. It was no right for him to judge the King and everything, but he kind of disliked him as well. It wasn't like he wasn't a good King, but a tyrant was never suitable to rule over a Kingdom. Wild retraced to his conversation with Wind that yes, he was far too young to understand, opposite to Wild who had seen so many of Flora's gradual distress under his pressure. Though he was glad that the Sailor found a better King, the youngest always be deserving of that.

His attention focused back on the Princess and hand hovered forward to offer her some support, but she shook her head in weak refusal and he withdrew his hand with a sense of guilt.

He should know better than to question something to trigger her past.

“Thank you, but I'm fine,” she shot him a brief smile before gazing forward again, and Wild mimicked her movement. A pause of thought to gather some memory, and Flora soon began.

“Yes. At that time I was supposed to be doing it. Searching for suitable fabric and picked some design, it was what Father greatly expected from me, after all. But...” Another pause lingered, her right palm opened as she stared down with deep frown before she squeezed back gently. A gentle shake on the head to resolve herself. “I sought my Father's permission to investigate some unusual relics and check over our research progress.”

But both knew it was a lie. Responsibility stacked against her, and she needed to indulge herself in her interest to clear her mind.

“The expedition bore no fruit, but... there, I found something.”

And so Wild listened with what little memory he had. It was on the road back to Hyrule Castle she began, Wild remembered none, but carried off with the explanation nonetheless. There were monsters, that much to be expected, and she was escorted with the Champions as well (Wild wondered how they were doing right now. Had they been freed, in peace and free from guilt?)

But then Flora mentioned a scarf.

“I saw something blue on the ground, so I pulled it. The fabric was mostly torn already, but it was a blue scarf.”

Wild listened in stunned silence as Flora continued to describe the scarf she had found. It was completely in dirt, most likely consumed by age, but the brilliant blue still fluttered proudly as soon as it was being pulled and Wild felt a pang of something. The scarf... _it couldn't be, could it?_

“As blue have been our royal family colour since the previous tradition, this scarf would be the suitable fabric for the Champion's Tunic. Though I replaced the crest into Master Sword and four respective Divine Beasts design.”

Wild didn't know what impressed him, but his thoughts raced to his conversation with Warriors last night. Suitable fabric for the Champion's Tunic... _It resembled of a scarf more and has paler color much like your tunic..._

Wait.

**_Blue is our royal colour and I am proud of it._ **

Everything clicked.

Warriors' scarf was the material for the creation of the blue in Champion's Tunics. The blue royal colour that Flora had mentioned was most likely inherited from Warriors' Hyrule tradition as well. 

Scarf that fluttered brilliantly to guide in the thick of ambush, scarf that offered comfort and embraced warmth, scarf that became the resting place of their silent tears. Scarf that meant so much for the group.

It all lived up inside Wild's tunic alongside the memory of the Champions. And he felt awful for doubting the colour and felt left out while he was never alone to begin with.

For a moment, it made him forgot the very reason why he painted another dark blue and the exaggeration white embroidery on his tunic, to represent the four Divine Beasts and to immortalize his remaining memory of the Champions.

And Goddess, Wild felt awful at how close he almost hate the colour.

“Link?” Flora asked, her tone careful upon noticed Wild had been staring at the void for quite a while, unresponsive to her explanation.

"I see," Wild began, unsure, but absentmindedly nodded at the offered explanation. "Thank you, Zelda."

Flora smiled and by the end of their conversation, most of the Links already came back to rest inside Wild's house as evening wears on.

* * *

Wild couldn't sleep.

This, Wild knew, was irrational. He should be able to, he was safe inside his own house without any threatening ambush. But his mind was plagued by earlier conversation so much that it rang on his head and demand him no sleep.

He was outside his house, same place where he sat together with Flora. The cold breeze blew right through Wild's hair and his eyes slid shut, reveled in the chill tranquility of the night. He reopened his eyes with a sigh, facing downward with thoughts he had to confront.

The description of the scarf still bothered him. It was buried underground, barely making its way to the surface, ripped and in dirt, visibly consumed by age. Why would it abandoned on the ground? He knew just as much the owner would never took off the scarf and keeping it polished after each battlefield. It didn't make sense if it became something so ancient. _Or_ , Wild gasped in realization, _it couldn't be..._

“Wild, you need to stop being awake and go to sleep.”

A familiar voice echoed behind him and did when he turned around and realized it was just Warriors, approaching him and claimed a seat beside him. Wild accepted the company nonetheless.

“Right back at you.”

Warriors scoffed, “Same old shit,” he paused, giving off nonchalant shrug but Wild did not miss the flash of grimace in his expression. He carefully resigned his tone, “War stuff.”

All fell in silence as Wild pursed back his lips to restraint furthermore prying. War, he wasn't yet sure if he remembered any of those in the past, but if anything, he'd rather not gain the horrible memories. But he did remember the torn battlefield of Fort Hateno, burning grass and the scorched remains of Hyrule shredded flags, fluttered in surrender. Hanging limply like the scarf, _that he was really..._

Wild shook his head.

“You know, about my tunic,” Wild began, successfully gained Warriors' attention. “It was made from your scarf. Zelda told me.”

A gasp to his left and he found Warriors wore the same stunned expression like he was when Flora revealed the truth. “What?”

Wild hummed, facing forward again. “She found it abandoned during our travel, can't say much I remember it though. Then she crafted it by herself, and let us wear it during the ceremony. I think.” He took a pause. “Maybe that's why you said the colour looked like mine.”

When Wild finished he only heard stutter of disbelief from the Captain, which was to be expected. But then the older Hero burst out a laugh, and Wild could say that he was taken aback by the drastic change of mood. His tone was light and carefree, and Wild blinked only to see Warriors already shifted closer to him.

“So that's how it is,” his voice died down, but there was nothing but relief and content, and Wild could feel his proud expression directed into him. “I am glad.”

Wild only gave him confused look.

“This scarf is important to me, I'd rather not lost it. Hell, even ask someone to keep it for me. But I know the casualties of war, and should worst ever come to worst on me, I'd rather have it end up in the hands of the next Hero than letting it forgotten through ages,” A hand grasped on Wild's shoulder and giving it comfortable squeeze as the Captain looked at him with blossomed pride. “And I'm glad it had been you, Wild.”

“I almost thought it sucks, you know,” he jabbed, but there was no ill intent behind his words.

“Of course you did, hell, that would have been my case, too,” Warriors hummed affirmative, smirk engraved on his face. But then he dropped into firm expression but still full with all the care he directed to his brother.

“Listen, Wild,” he began, voice held authority yet still soothing, “I am not Twilight and I'm not really good in this kind of thing. But Wild, you are still part of us. I get it, I do, having your uniform the only one different is nerve-wracking, and I know you have lots to worry about this. But I can assure you that you are still worthy, you aren't left out, a mere colour difference doesn't determine your disqualification as a Hero. You are one of the strong people I have the honor to fight alongside, and a brother of mine that I care of. I am proud of you wearing the tunic, and honestly? It suits on you well, Wild.”

The cheer in the older Hero's tone was genuine and filled him with warmth, and Wild found himself smiled upon the sentence. All the shame and hatred that was previously there slowly washed away thanks to his predecessor's encouragement, and he felt renewed hope to love the colour blue again as he was long before.

“Zelda said the colour was adopted from your Hyrule's tradition,” Wild added with a shrug. “I guess that makes blue as our colour, huh.”

“And you are proud of it?”

“No,” Wild grinned wholeheartedly. “ _We_ are proud of it.”

* * *

The next morning came and Wild was walking alongside Warriors, their blue fabric shone brightly upon Hyrule once again.

Blue is our royal colour and we are proud of it.


End file.
